Here With Me
by Ladydoma
Summary: Cinnamon Tea looks back at loving Memories, but the more she thinks the more it hurts only one other haz knight can stop her from a fatel act.


Here With Me

by Ladydoma

Disclaimer and Authoress Note: Alright, no one is mine, or are the lyrics. They are sung by Michelle Branch. It just reminded me of Zaha. Uh...I know Cinnamon tea never loved Zaha, but she is so pretty you know. And the thought of Big Mamma and Zaha just is...wrong I think. Uh.. yes in the manga and anime, Millifullie is gay or something, but you know. Something romantic has to happen to Cinnamon. I also changed Cinnamon a bit. I know she talks slow, but I decided she doesn't. As for Tira and Chocolate's mother. I do not know her name or if she was even alive when Zaha adopted them. But I decided to put her in this anyway. Please read and review...oh yeah and some of the names may be spelled wrong, I think. Please don't yell at me for those mistakes. But if you could please correct me. That would be great. Thanks.

Swaying from side to side, little strands of blonde hair brushed along a woman's pale cheek. They, her cheeks are wet. Damped by the trickling tears from her light green eyes. And then she closes her eye lids as her red lips tremble. Her body quivers. And then one, and two, at last three drops of blood fall from the bottom of her lower lip. It is bruised as the rest of her body feels. Her belly bleeds from a dagger, her own dagger, it had been thrown to her. So, She dares not arise to her feet. As above her, at the top of the stone steps, stands her attacker. One who stood, arms over black cloaked and bathed chest. It is a man, his black hair hangs over the left side of his face. One of two dark lavender eyes stare down at the wounded from below him. With rage and disgust. As he decends slowly down the stone steps. His sword hung against his thigh. Eyes never lifting the woman's weak form. And he speaks as he makes his way to her," How does it feel? To once have been the most fastest, now you lay here bleeding, at my mercy." His dark voice echoes to her. He reaches her and there is no responce. All she does is stare down shakely upon the ground." How pathetic. The great Haz Knight, Cinnamon Tea. Lays here, awaiting her end." He adds.

It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror

I guess that I was blind, now my reflection is getting clearier

Now that you're gone things will never be the same again

There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day

You're such a part of me but I just pulled away

Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know

I was just the ways I never showed

I know you had to go away I died just a little

And I feel that now you're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just to have you back now, here with me

And at last, the Haz Knight, Cinnamon meets his gaze. Her tear ridden eyes are angry. She does not speak still. Just glares up at him. But her fingers weakly aim for her dagger, protruding from her belly. The man does not see this. But has a smile upon his lips." Speak up woman." He demands. Cinnamon shakes her head and abruptly, within one fluid motion, screams out in pain as she yanks out her dagger and tosses it towards the man. Who stricken, could not block. He wriths in pain as the dagger strikes him, inbetween a rib, piercing one of his lungs. It is then, Cinnamon stands gripping her belly. " I..." her voice is shakey."...am not...dead yet, Zaha."

The man, Zaha glares upon Cinnamon, as he pulls out the dagger and drops it to the ground. His slim fingers holding his bleeding chest. Struggling to breathe. "...a foolish...act..." He mutters, gasping for air as if he'd been nearly strangled to death. " That was your last!" He finally anounces. Swiftly, drawing his sword, and came so close to impaling Cinnamon's body with the long blade. But another sword's blade defends the woman. Cinnamon lets herself back to the ground weakly. As above her from behind, another Haz Knight. Male, second in command to Zaha Torte. He is not the only one there for Cinnamon, two other armored Haz Knights are their.

" Leave her be, you traitor!" The defender hisses firmly.

Zaha shoves the other blade roughly with his and backs slightly from Cinnamon, as she crawled behind the legs of Millifullie, her savor. Immedaitely the other two Haz Knights gather infront of Cinnamon, to defend her. Zaha does not act yet. As he is staring down at Cinnamon. And he sees her sobbing outloud. Face burried within her bloody hands. And something aches within him. It is not the wound either. His heart. Zaha slowly closes his eyes and holds strongly back his own tears. He does not deal with the others. Turns and walks off into the distance. His long black cloak swaying with the wind's blow. His golden armor upon his shoulders reflect the light of the sun, his boots clang as he walks swiftly away.

"Zaha!" Cinnamon at last crys out, but it is too late. And she still sobs. Millifullie lowers his blade and kneels down to the heart broken Haz Knight.

"Cinnamon," He whispers. Holding her in his arms.

" Haz Knights, get her inside the safety of the Stella Church. " He orders.

" No!" Cinnamon shouts. " I must find him!" She sobs. The others do not know what to make of this. They knew Zaha and Cinnamon once shared passion and love together. But that was years ago.

' Next time, she will not get in my way.' Zaha's mind swears, whilst he moves his way into the mountains.

It is night. Cinnamon lays naked within a large tub. Her eyes staring at nothingness. Millifullie is standing out in the hall with another being. A tall woman, with crimson eyes and long lavender hair. The two are watching Cinnmon's motionless action.

" Mother." begins Millifullie." She has not spoken to anyone since this afternoon.When Zaha left her for the second time.

Karune Stella or Big Mamma nods," I see. Her feelings are strong for him. She does not see what he has become." She says.

Cinnamon at last moves. She sinks herself down under the warm water...

Flashback...

Cinnamon felt herself blushing bright red. Though her entire face had been drentched from the falling rain outside the Stella Church. Her cheeks were warm. Her body felt hot and her legs were slightly shakey. But why shouldn't they have been. Through her fogged up glasses, Zaha Torte had been standing there across on the other side of the tree. With a smile upon his face. He too had been soaked. Drops of rain ran down his handsome face and silky jet black hair. His dark lavender eyes appeared kind and gentle. Zaha chuckled. While Cinnamon at last got her wits. And gather her skirts into her hands. She cleared her throat." Well, Captian, I need to..." She began to say. Abruptly being interrupted by Zaha grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into him. His lips touched hers at the first touch of her body to his. The kiss, so warm, so tender. It made Cinnamon's knees weak. Her whole body shook to it's core with delight...

End flashback...

Gasping, Cinnamon throws her head up from under the water. Coughing and sobbing at the same time. Her head in her hands. Karune shakes her head with an intense look in her eyes." She will destroy herself over this lose, Millifullie."

" What do you propose we do, Mother?"

" I don't know, Millifullie. Zaha Torte's hold on her is strong. It will not be easy to loosen." She says in a sad tone."

They glance in at Cinnamon once more, she is not in their sight. Millifullie looks at Big Mamma and darts into the room. He sees Cinnamon under the water again, Her eyes wide open and full of pain and hurt. She is trying to drown herself. Millifullie knows her intent. And dives in. Yanking her out. Cinnamon makes no movement. But she is alive. And only stares above her at the ceiling. Karune from the hall blinks once and turns with destress.

"Cinnamon." Millifullie whispers. Cinnamon takes one long blink and stares above her still.Millifullie begins to speak to her. But all she hears are the voices from her past...

" Please! You can't leave! Not like this!"

" If you were me, in my shoes, you would see her ways are ignorrant!"

"No! You are the iggnorant one! This world is not all evil!"

"Out of my way, girl!"

"No! I won't!"...

"Cinnamon..." Millifullie whispers again to the girl. At last she looks at his eyes.

"Millifullie..." She begins."...I...want to be dead..." She mutters.

"No, Cinnamon...please don't speak this way..." He chokes.

Cinnamon looks at him for a long moment, and she crys in his arms." Millifullie, his betral hurts." She sobs.

"I know." He whispers, rocking her gently.

You know that silence is love when all you hear is your heart

And I wanted so badly just to be apart of something strong and true

But was scarred and left it all behind

I know you had to go away I died just a little

And I feel that now you're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just to have you back now

Here with me, here with me

And I'm askn' and I'm wantn you to come back to me, please

Flashback...

Cinnamon found a smile on her face. When she awoke to feel Zaha's warm arms wrapped around her body. He felt so warm to her. She snuggled against his bare chest. And listened to his paced, slow breathing. It was a beautiful sound to her ears. ' Even the Holy Mother could never know Zaha as I can.' She thought to herself with a smile and brushed her lips gingerly on his chest. Passed one of his many battle scars. Her fingers caressed his fingers, entwined with her slowly. This was a night, she would never foreget, not ever. His return from a tiring victory against a waking Krono Dragon. She was just too releaved to see him alive.He was Barely alive at least. He must have been thrown off the head of the dragon and hit the ground hard. But his wounds healed fast. But he was left unconsious for three days. Cinnamon wished the Haz Knights would have found him soonier. Rather she wished she would have gone with him, but that was then, and she focused on now. She felt all was going to be alright.

"Zaha." She whispered in an attempt to make sure he was awake too. And he was. His right dark purple eye, the one not covered by his hair looked down at her. He shifted them so they faced eachother. He still held her hand in his. His free hand caressed Cinnamon's side. It was so smooth.

" You should be sleeping." He whispered to her.

" As should you be." Cinnamon whispered back. And received a light kiss from Zaha's sweet lips upon her's.

Zaha smiled and stroked her cheek gently, brushing back a few strands of her hair." It is not easy to fall asleep, with you Cinnamon." He said softly.

Cinnamon cocked her head slightly." Why do you say that?" She Asked.

"Because knowing that the most beautiful woman is laying in my arms, may be a dream. If I look away, I would hate for you to disappear." He whispered.

" How do you figure? I you can feel my body with your's? If you can taste my lips when you kiss me?"

" Being with you, it feels too good to be true. Too wonderful not to be a dream. Will you still be in my arms when I awake, if I were to close my eyes and drift away into sleep?" Zaha wondered with a light smile upon his face.

Cinnamon smiled too as Zaha pulled her closer to him. His fingers stroking her back gently. Cinnamon fell asleep soon to the sound of his beating heart.

End flashback...

Cinnamon is now with Millifullie. Alone in her bedroom. She sits on her bed.Clad in a long white linen skirt and a clean white bathing suit like thing. Millifullie pulls up a chair and faces Cinnamon. As she speaks." I miss him,"

"I know. And I miss him as well, Cinnamon. His absence from us, and the Holy Mother have been hard." Millifullie responds.

Cinnamon looks at him and nods," But it's not the same as you feel. I loved him, Millifullie. I still do. "

Millifullie leans in closer to Cinnamon and adjusts her slipping glasses. And notices a few traces of freackles around her nose. He smiles lightly," I know how you hurt so, Cinnamon. But, if you speak as you did back their in the tub, you would break our hearts. It hurt to hear that, Cinnamon. Life is too precious to say such threats against it. " He explains. Cinnamon nods and looks away from her friend. Who continues," I know it is difficult for you to let go of what you and Zaha Torte once had and shared."Cinnamon looks back at him.And lays down. And nearly drifts asleep,as he adds," When he left, he did it because he slipped into insanity. He is not the Knight you feel in love with, Cinnamon. Look at what damage he has done to us. To our Holy Mother." As he finishes, he notices something and stands. And walks over to Cinnamon's vanity table.

Cinnamon has fallen asleep, he spares no time, to open up a journal. In the front cover, it reads,' Dearest Cinnamon.I have nothing else to leave you with as a parting gift, but this empty journal of mine. Write in it. And share your thoughts. Truely yours for always Zaha Torte' Millifullie sighs and gingerly turns to the first page. Reading in his mind the thoughts of Cinnamon Tea...

' It feels cooler outside. Winter must be rushing in already. Oh well. I found this journal. Here on my table. Along with a necklace. It is beautiful. A locket with his picture within, not only him, but his two adopted daughters. Chocolate and Tira. Tira is a year younger than Chocolate. She has pinkish hair and often has it in little pig tails. She wears big round sunglasses and says they are just like my glasses. I laugh and pretend she is right. The older of the two, Chocolate. She is rather spontanious. Already flirts with the neighbor family's son, Carrot Glace. Her first word as Zaha recalled to me, was ' darling' spoken directly to Carrot. She has dark red hair and blue eyes. I can already tell she is strong though. And both girls make Zaha believe they are his real daughters. When he only adopted them and helped care for the girl's ill mother, Kiya Misu. September third

Zaha came to me today. And explained to me something. He is worried. Kiya he told me is not recovering. She has gone blind and her fever has not lowered. He fears she will die. He says she has been coughing up blood. A fearful omen I believe. Zaha has not been the same either. He speaks of darkness and evil in this world. His voice is not so typically with Big Mamma. He argues with her all the time. It is winter now. Kiya has died. It devistated Chocoate and Tira and Zaha has not yet returned to me, it has been weeks. Is he lost? Is he dead? No Big Mamma would have told us so.

I remember his words to me,' Without war, there can be no peace.' Hate can not exist without love, pleasure is nothing without pain. Opposites go hand in hand.' He would say. And I could only listen to his speeches as I ate the food in front of me during a victory feast. They yell at eachother. All of them, Millifullie and our Holy Mother, their voices booming at Zaha. And he is yelling back. Dota is hiding with me, in my room now. Not barely three, she cowers under my desk at my bare feet. I have just gotten out of the bath. And slipped on my white body suit. My fingers are getting shakey as this fight, not far from my bedroom, increases and threats become greater.I shall stop writing in my new journal I will see why they fight.-Cinnamon Tea, Friday night .9:05 pm. December, Christmas Eve

I never will foreget the look upon your face

How you turned away and left without a trace

But I understand you did what you had to do

And I thank you

I know you had to go away I died just a little

And I believe you're the one I need

I believe that I would cry just a little just to have you back now

Here with me, here with me

Gingerly, Millifullie closes the journal. The rest of the pages are blank. And the Locket Zaha had given to Cinnamon slips out. Millifullie holds if in his hands and examines it. The silver had been chipped ever so slightly and blood was dried a little on it. The black silk ribbon,that held the locket was torn and faded s little. He looks back at Cinnamon, as she sleeps in peace to his surprise. She may be dreaming of Zaha. Again in her arms, holding her as he once did.

Millifullie sighs and puts down the journal and the locket. He, to his surprise lays down with her, and covers himself and Cinnamon. He holds her in his arms. And from his lips comes," I love you, Cinnamon. " He never thought he would say this. He is facing her. While she sleeps. With a smile on his face. Gingerly his fingers caress her cheek as Zaha once did. Then his lips move to her's, and Cinnamon, assumed to be asleep, touches her lips to his. And lets him kiss her.

Soon they will have to chase Zaha when he obtains the Plania Energy. And fight him prehaps to the death, Millifullie does not know what will become of Cinnamon, but he will be with her. And protect her the entire time.

the end


End file.
